


Bittersweet

by ChartreuseFae



Series: Orange Candy [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of epilogue on how Mitsuzane joined the Team Gaim for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note : Inspired by a fanart, but I forgot where did I put it in my files.. T - T**   
**I love Kouta x Mitsuzane as much as I love chocolate, but I didn't have any idea until now. Cute Micchy is cute > w <**

* * *

 

Mitsuzane used to be fascinated with Kouta for a long time. Now, he could't really described what kind of feeling he had for him, but it was good in the past.  
  
He remembered the first time he watched Team Gaim dance. Back then, they were just forming the team and didn't get a privilege as an official Beat Dancers. They didn't own any stage or field. All that matter was the insurmountable amount of fun and raw energy merged as their body moved in rhythm. Seeing them dance alone gave Mitsuzane a wave of happiness.   
  
He rarely felt anything that way. He didn't allowed to taste much of it. In his school, he had to pretend to be a role-model student. Keeping his grade as number one, distanced himself from other students who intended to use his status, and trying the hardest to become the teachers' favorite. While in his house, his brother expected him to behave as the appropriate member of the Kureshima family. He let his brother decided what was the best for his future, taking him into a meeting with important business partners and Yggdrasil's sponsors, also a constantly reminded him to speak as formally and politely as possible. Mitsuzane was tired of all that.   
  
All this time, he wasn't given any chance to pursue what he liked. But that was about to change.  
  
After a few times he regularly attended Team Gaim's dance event, he unconsciously decided to dance by himself.   
  
The young boy always recorded their dance with his smart phone. As soon as he got home, he replayed the video again and again. At first, he was watching it passively while laying on his bed. Then his lithe arms began to move according to the music. But he was unsatisfied with the small screen, so he transferred the video into his computer to get a better view. Before he knew it, he started practicing by following the team's dance. Although his moves was still very uncoordinated. But as he made a spin, he accidentally knocked the clothes stand and making a picture fell from the wall. Even Takatora came to check if there was anything wrong. The Kureshima household rarely experienced loud crashes or disturbing sounds. He had to lie that he slipped on his socks and told his brother that he was alright.  
  
Mitsuzane was bad at it. He knew he was bad at it.   
  
But that didn't stop him to love dancing.   
  
Team Gain slowly gained popularity, and their event was sure to be packed with the crowds. Mitsuzane silently cheered for them, as he eagerly recorded their dance again. It was almost like his routine now.   
  
As the event finished, he was about to went home when he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
He knew this man, he was one of Team Gaim's brilliant dancer. The retro samurai print on his blue hoodie was his signature costume. The man smiled goofily at Mitsuzane while he was too surprised with this encounter.   
  
"Hi! I see you come again today!" beamed the taller man."Thanks for always supporting us!"  
  
Mitsuzane didn't believe it, the team member was actually speaking with him.   
  
"Is there something wrong?" asked the man again.  
  
What did people called it, star-strucked? Mitsuzane didn't really into idols or celebrity, and his brother made sure his environment was conducive for the sole purpose of studying. So far, the only thing close to that definition was only opera or Broadway theaters. In which he didn't really interested of course (he just felt obliged to accompany his brother).  
  
He felt his tongue stuck on his throat, the churn on his stomach further making his knees weak.   
  
"Ah, sorry I forgot to introduce myself! Name's Kouta. Am I disturbing you or something?"  
  
Mitsuzane sensed the uneasiness of this man. Crap, it was actually him who made the taller man confused. "No! No at all! I'm.. I'm just surprised.. That a team member talk to me.."  
  
"Don't be! I'm not a big star or anything! I just like to dance, that's all."  
  
He saw the man laughed again. This man was very different from any people he usually encounter. A light air and summer warmth was emanating from his presence. Although he saw him a lot on his videos, one could never guessed the real personality behind the smile on the stage. But now Mitsuzane was pretty sure that this man was genuinely kind. How nice if he could be friends with someone like him.   
  
"Wanna go see the backstage with me?" Now did Mitsuzane's ears deceived him?  
  
"W-what? Y-you don't have to! I will disturb the others!"  
  
"Aww, come on! My friends are cool people!" This man named Kouta casually slung his arm behind his back, half-dragging Mitsuzane. "You know, we talk about you sometimes. Because you're always coming into our event!"  
  
Now the boy was sure he was flushed to the tip of his ear. He was just really liked Team Gaim's dance, he never hoped to meet them so close.   
  
"I'm.. I'm just supporting from the background.. I'm just inspired by all of you, and someday I want to be a good dancer too."  
  
"Really? Then join our team!"   
  
In which Mitsuzane was turning his head into Kouta, shocked beyond the horizon. "But-but I can't dance--"  
  
The taller man pointing his finger while shaking it left and right. "Everyone was like that at first. We're still learning ourselves, it's not like all of us were born to dance. The most important thing is that you really, really like to dance. Then everything will come into place!"  
  
Mitsuzane was new to the man's logic. He was always being doctrined that everything had their fixed destiny and that also depended from which class in society you were in. The unspeakable pain from his chest had evaporated somewhere, it was like being washed away with the rain.  
  
"So, whaddya say?" asked Kouta again, before his eyes bulged and he panicked."Whoa.. Are you really okay?"  
  
Mitsuzane didn't realize tears were streaming from his dark eyes. He didn't know he still had tears to cry. He choked on his rapid breaths, his lungs demanded more oxygen supply, but he couldn't. He tried to wipe it, but the droplets were pushing out more and more. How could he was unaware of this contained emotions under his skin?  
  
Kouta pat the young boy as he subsided his cry, waiting patiently for Mitsuzane to regained his composure. There must be something that troubled the young student, but he got the all the time in the world.  
  
"Sooo.. Feeling better?" asked the older man carefully, while Mitsuzane nodded. The boy smiled a little though. That was a good indication. "My offer still stands though. If you're not busy or anything."  
  
"I.." Said Mitsuzane with raspy voice. "I would love to.."  
  
"Join our team?"  
  
The boy couldn't hold his big smile anymore. This man was really contagious."Yes."  
  
"Good! Now let's stroll, shall we? I bet they're already eating the celebration cake.. You should eat one too!"  
  
As the sun carved its way to the west, Mitsuzane thought that he was the luckiest person in the world.  
  
And now he still felt like that too.  
  
So, he prepared himself as he made his first step to the Yggdrasil company.   
  
He would do anything to protect his salvation.


End file.
